Reflections,Life support and a love letter
by MarcoPerez10
Summary: A ghoul has loved Deuce as long as she can remember, and when she is on her death bed she reflects on their relationship by writing him a love letter.Duece,?,Cleo,Jackson and mention of Mrs.K.,Clawd&Operetta,Spectra,Holt. Rated T for implied death and men


Authors note: Ghoulia's reflecting on her first year of high school in a letter to Deuce, my time line, not Monster High's. Hope y'all enjoy:-)

* * *

Dear Deuce-

I will really miss you, but my time has come, lying here in this hospital bed hooked up to life support that my parents can't afford. The life support is being unhooked in about 3 hours. This letter is just to say... I love you

"That's not funny Deuce... oh my Ra I just can't believe you!" I heard Cleo scream into her gold, jewel-studded phone at you. "Dude, Cleo, babe calm down, I love you and would never even dream of being with someone else" you had pleaded Cleo, most likely thinking that you and Cleo's failing relationship could be coming to an end for good. "Deuce You had said you want Operetta to love you earlier!"Cleo screamed "That's not what I meant Cleo, anyways she is dating my best friend, I would never do that to Clawd again." "So you regret getting with me, JUST ADMIT IT!"Cleo screeched and hung up. I thought and still think what you said was actually kind of funny. Anyways Cleo had nothing to worry about, You had loved her back then and probably do now. What you know had happened was when you asked what the hardest class was that day, I joked that the cooking lab was hard. Then you had said "And Operettas addicted to snakes and scared of dogs", saying that it is not know that Operetta's hates snakes and loves dogs, she was and still is dating a canine after all. Cleo,hearing our conversation, freaked out and that was what happened.

When I got home that evening I started listening to Adele, my favorite singer and Cleo's least favorite. Cleo does not like Adele, because she thinks listening to "bad romance" songs, 38% of Adele's music, will make your romance bad. I personally do and did not belive in stuff like that, there is no scientific proof.I also don't believe I true love, but that was going to change, even if I did not know it at the time.

Yeh, I have always have had a crush on you. I had thought it was just bad luck, Cleo and you dating since 2 grade and all, even though we have been friends longer.I also did not think that I truly loved you then, I had thought it was just a crush. One afternoon changed everything, the night of the 2012 casketball championships is definitely a night of change. Cleo had been so worried about the Fearleaders performance that she didn't even pay attention to you, even when Cleo had knew that you had a lot of stress. 32 minutes before the game started I had decided to go talk to you then I saw you, standing still with your mouth open. I then saw Cleo and Holt making out passionately, and I had been taken by surprise. That's when I fully saw that Cleo as who she really is and started to hate her.

Then I had pulled you out to an empty hallway (was I too rough?). " I just can't believe it" you had cried into my shoulder for a while. I remember then quietly saying "sorry that I don't know what say" and you saying " It's ok, I wouldn't know what to say either" to me, slightly smiling. "If you want me talk to Cleo I will, I'll do anything I can to help"I say sincerely, meaning it "thanks " you had said before going back to the locker rooms. Then Jackson walked up to me and asked "Is what Spectra said true?" "What did Spectra say?" I asked, worried about what his ghoulfriend could have said."That you have a crush on Deuce Gorgon?" "Why?" I say, worried. "Spectra is going to tell Deuce..."

The next day, A Saturday, I was walking in the park and ran into you (did it hurt?). "Oh..Hi" I had said, worried that Spectra had told you that I have feelings for you. "Hi... is it true that you have a crush on me" you had said nicely, no fluff or junk though. "Yeh... I do" I had quietly muttered, still smiling in my head at how you had approached the subject. "I just don't know what to say, I appreciate that you didn't try to push romance on me and that you are willing to help me get with Cleo so much... nobody's ever loved me so much" you had said (yes, I do remember every word) and I had said "I only want the best for you, whatever would make you happy is what I want for you", meaning it. "I hope we can at least be friends?" I had also added on to that. Saying that to you had then made me realize that I truly am in love, and I still am, and will always be.

I am going to give this to Jackson(yes he's my doctor) and he will give it to you.

- OnlyTheBest,

Ghoulia Yelps


End file.
